


Dark and Deep

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dark Magic, Drabble, Fridge Horror, Gen, Prompt Fic, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: They have been hungry for years.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Dark and Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).



> Written 2/12/20 for [syrena_of_the_lake](https://syrena_of_the_lake.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Beauty and the Beast; wolves; whose woods these are I think I know](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7823032#cmt7823032).

They are hungry, have been hungry for years; and yet the pack cannot split, grown children moving off to find their own territories, their own mates, as is the way of generations. Instead something stings their muzzles and burns their paws if they venture beyond the woods, muddles their senses until they circle back to the cold stone walls that no longer have a refuse pit to scavenge, traps them even as their prey dwindles and flees from the dark and cold growing under the trees.

These woods belong to death until the spell breaks or the final petal falls.


End file.
